1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a sealing method thereof, and more particularly to a display panel using laser sealing and a sealing method of the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of science and technology, bulky cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced. Display panels including liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, electrophoretic display (EPD) panels, and plasma display panels (PDPs) have thus become the mainstream display panels in the near future. One of the existing sealing methods commonly applied to the display panels is the laser sealing method. During a laser sintering process, the sintering process is inevitably performed on a lead line region of a pixel array substrate where the metal lead lines are located. Since parts of the fit are subject to the laser beam reflected by the metal lead lines, the frit is heated in an uneven manner, which accordingly poses a negative impact on the sealing effects.